Heretofore, syringe holders for shielding radiation have been known, such as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,659 which are made of high-density lead glass material which is fragile, easily damaged, relatively expensive, difficult to cut and has a tendency to shatter during the cutting operating and if dropped.
It is, therefore, important to avoid the objections stated above in order to provide a less expensive shielding holder for a syringe which is easier to handle and which comprises a high density material providing a maximum of shielding with a minimum of thickness.